


By Treason And Their Own Device 萧墙之叛

by febbb



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Politics, Post-Rescue from Thangorodrim, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/febbb/pseuds/febbb
Summary: 在牢里被束缚着，诺洛芬威思考他如何落到了这份地步。译者梗概：鹰熊救梅之后不久，二家营地发动兵变的AU短篇。
Kudos: 3





	By Treason And Their Own Device 萧墙之叛

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Treason And Their Own Device](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844170) by [Oblivian03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivian03/pseuds/Oblivian03). 



石壁冰冷干燥，毫无生气，唤起不愉快的冰峡回忆。诺洛芬威倚在上面，挪了挪身子，他的骄傲和恐惧不允许他出声表示不适。他的双手被束缚着，做任何动作都很难，只会更不舒服。这种感觉不久就消失了，又只余指尖的麻木感。他闭上眼睛，诅咒这个世界。

这个夜晚一开始很好。他的侄子终于能安然入睡而不做噩梦了，他的长子还保持着警觉，但也在他堂兄身边睡下了。诺洛芬威在客厅里，和拉尔文（Lalwendë）平静地交谈。敲门声响起，他起身让那些人进来，却立刻遭到了袭击。因为背叛是起自萧墙之内，来自诺多的苦涩愤恨之中，而现在他身陷囹圄，身处光线昏暗，四壁粗糙的粗制牢房。玛提莫曾经经历过的就是这样吗？时间几乎停滞了，担忧和无聊毫无止境，只能沉浸在自己的思绪里。他不知道现在是几点钟，也不知道太阳是否已经升起。

只有让人发疯的等待。

一分钟过去，下一分钟又来，每分每秒都一模一样；他被迫坐着，双手手腕的锁链连在墙上，皮肤和石壁一样冰凉，手指发麻，双腿痉挛，衣服不舒服，呼吸粗重。他担心他的孩子们，难以忍受的担忧吞噬了他，比昂哥立安吞噬光芒还要彻底。哪怕能有人来，只要给他任何一点消息，他思想上的重压就能稍稍减轻。但是没有人为诺洛芬威而来。芬威的次子发现自己又陷入和以前一样的思维闭环。

为什么会这样？这一切为什么会发生？此时此地，没有什么比这些问题更困扰着他。他一遍又一遍又一遍地想：为什么他们会背叛他？

答案似乎很荒谬，太过难以理解，因为他一直努力成为他的人民最好的领导者。然而，在渺远的荒谬之间也潜藏着怀疑，同床异梦者染血的剑，他自己的话音间扬起寒风，那些听众不过是鬼魂，苍白的面孔上无神的双眼凝视着，像洛斯加岸边升起的浓烟般诅咒着他。

诺洛芬威仰头靠在墙上，试图把这些想法赶出他的脑海。想这些不能帮到他，也不能帮到他同样遭受了这些疯狂的孩子们。

芬德卡诺和他还未康复的堂兄一起被捕，被套上锁链从病房里拖走，他们都害怕这个能毫发未损从安格班归来的精灵。他英俊的脸上血迹斑斑，尽管他们都没能来得及反抗。现在，他长子的命运不得而知，和他其他的所有孩子们一样。伊瑞皙一直在打猎。如果叛变真和他担心的那样已经波及很广，至少她有逃脱的可能。阿拉卡诺已经安全地身处纳牟的殿堂。甜蜜的Itarillë可能和拉尔文一起逃了出去，他的妹妹抓住孩子，从她坐处身边一扇开着的窗户跳了出去（简直就像事先知晓，但她的脸上有真切的恐惧）。图茹卡诺的命运不那么乐观。不知道那些贵族的友善面孔变冷时他身处何方。也许他也被关起来了，被残酷地拖离手头在做的事。也许他设法战斗，也许他逃走了，像一道影子融入阴影，在那里他可以观察，计划，聚集那些仍站在他们那边的人。也许他在战斗中受了伤，伤口比锁链更能压垮人，让他发起高烧，头晕目眩，快要投入已故妻子幽灵般的怀抱。

（也许，他和他们联手了；和那些恶意的人一道，抓住他束缚他把他从儿子身边拉开，打了芬徳卡诺，对伤者动粗，敢于违反所有默认的共识——一个受伤的精灵应当得到保护，哪怕他们是费雅纳罗的后代。或许诺洛芬威自己的儿子并没有打算做得这么过分，只想为妻子、朋友和被从他身边夺走的人们声张正义。图茹卡诺对他们庇护洛斯加背叛的主谋从不满意，但即使是他，看到堂兄面目全非的身体的时候也移开了目光。他一定不会把自己的女儿置于危险之中，也不会背叛他的父兄，把他们交到更加愤怒的领主们手上。一定是诺洛芬威做了什么对不起他的事。一定。

这一定也是费雅纳罗的感受，当疑心病在他身上生根发芽。）

至于他的侄子——先前诺洛芬威听到玛提莫的尖叫声，又戛然而止。好吧，他希望这是终结，但是内心的政治家让他知道不可能如此，这让他感到胆汁上涌。人质就是人质，而如果那个人质是一个王，那就更重要了。费雅纳罗的长子不会得到喘息的机会。

阿拉芬威是另一个未知数。芬德拉托和他的兄弟姐妹们像他们的叔叔一样双手被缚，被锁在了重要的一切之外吗？还是他们成为了这场可怕噩梦的一部分？（这想法本身听起来就像一场兵变）。承认这点让他很痛苦，但诺洛芬威知道，这一切必然得到了诺多队伍中地位较高者的精心策划。问题是，背叛涉及到了多上层？当阿拉芬威转身离开，他的孩子们全都选择穿越黑暗和维拉的不满，继续向阿尔达前行，那里有足够的土地满足任何希望拥有土地的人。他不会自欺欺人。对那群金头发来说，贪婪也是一种动机，和复仇一样好。想要拥有自己的王国不是犯罪，但它能很容易让人变得不择手段。

……由亲族背叛亲族……

纳牟的诅咒在他脑海里空洞地回荡。两次被自己人出卖。诺洛芬威满怀愤怒，希望他能诅咒所有人。

但是他不是费雅纳罗，他的怒气很快就消散了，化为沉寂的余烬，沉浸在所有发生过的事情中。从澳阔隆迪染红的海滩，到冰峡白色的平原，芬威的次子系统地揉碎检查他所做过的一切，有什么会让最忠诚的人也对他动摇（也许不是所有人都动摇了，可能还有人在等待时机营救他和他的孩子）。他默默地重复了说过的每个字，拆解他设计的每一个计划，他知道诺多局势紧张，甚至最平和的团体也动荡不安，但他从未想到过结局会变成这样。

费雅纳罗所承诺的自由与伟大在哪里？

他的孩子们，他的长子在哪里？

诺洛芬威抬起了头，他听见大厅里有脚步声传来。走得很慢，但是目标明确，回声让他无法确定来的是两个人还是十个还是一个。诺多王子、领主挺直身体，理了理皱巴巴的衣服，决心让自己看起来未曾屈服，哪怕他跪在地上。不管来人是谁，他都会高傲面对，也许这能让他们知道惹怒芬威次子需要付出的代价。

金属的互相摩擦中门闩被抬起。最后，无窗的门打开了，露出了图茹卡诺悲伤的面孔。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者在回复里说，她特地留下了悬念，没有写清楚宅熊是来干什么的，或者他有没有参与兵变。一切留待读者想象……


End file.
